


These Questions Three

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Knightmare - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, meme: What happened afterwards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Business as usual: Answer the bridgekeeper's questions, and you may pass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Questions Three

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 'what happened afterwards' meme: [liadt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/liadt) prompted for [Die Entführung aus dem Serail](http://archiveofourown.org/works/731917).

"So this is the way to the Elves' kingdom, huh?" Majida asked, gazing around the ravine with unconcealed interest. Ahead, the narrow path they had been following gave way to a slender bridge, seemingly carved from a single piece of white marble. Its far end was lost to view amid the rainbow-speckled spray of a waterfall.

"Indeed it is," Treguard said. "I think I should go first. I have been able to render one of their princes some small service in the past; and I know their ways."

Majida folded her arms. "This way is guarded, then?"

"The Elves always post a guardian here. To pass, we must each answer three questions. As long as you know the capital of Assyria, we need not fear."

"Nineveh, of course. Why 'must' we answer these questions? Have you no magic? No sword?"

"Because," Treguard said patiently, "if we follow the Elves' rules, they may trust us. We might well pass the guard by force or subterfuge, but if we do, they would simply send greater force against us."

He took a step forward onto the bridge. A shrill cry of "No further!" rang out, and a young woman clad in a skimpy green tunic ran towards him from the far end. A knife hung at her belt, and a bow was slung across her back.

"Well!" she exclaimed. "If it isn't a filthy human. And if that wasn't bad enough, he's brought a greasy djinn, too. Don't even think about getting past me with your flying tricks, missy, unless you want to know what an arrow up your bottom feels like! Ha!"

"Elita," Treguard said resignedly. "Still on guard duty, I see."

Elita put her hands on her hips. "Always do what you're best at, I say. And I'm best at keeping people out who shouldn't be here. Like wandering ruffians. And suspicious doxies in stupid curly shoes."

"What's the matter with my shoes?" Majida snapped.

"What, can't you smell all the muck you've trodden in? Perhaps you're used to it by now. Or maybe that's why you're wearing gallons of stinky perfume."

"At least I have shoes," Majida retorted, with a pointed glance at Elita's bare feet. "Where I come from, only the children of beggars do not."

Elita stuck her tongue out at her, then turned back to Treguard. "You know the rules. Three questions, and if you don't give the right answers... well, depends how I'm feeling today, doesn't it?"

Treguard cleared his throat. "Then ask me your questions, bridgekeeper."

"All right then, I will. First question." Elita advanced on him and poked him in the stomach. "Who ate all the pies?"

"So this is the price for the Elves' trust," Majida muttered. "I consider it a high one."


End file.
